fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Porlyusica
and in " "}} Fairy Tail Edolas |occupation= |previous occupation=Fairy Tail's Medicinal Advisor |team= |previous team=Team Makarov |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations=Porlyusica's House First Fairy Tail Building (former) |status= Active |relatives= |counterpart=GrandeeneyFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 260, Page 6 |magic=Healing |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 51 |anime debut=Episode 23 |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Porlyusica (ポーリュシカ Pōryushika) is an elderly woman who lives in a treehouse located in the East Forest outside Magnolia Town. She is also the Edolas counterpart to the Sky Dragon Grandeeney, and, as such, shares the same name as the Sky Dragon: Grandeeney (グランディーネ Gurandīne). She was once an active member of the Fairy Tail Guild and also served as their Medicinal Advisor. Appearance Porlyusica is a slim and tall elderly woman with pink hair, tied in a bun on the back of her head by two large pins with crescent moon-shaped edges, and with two bangs of hair left framing her face. She has reddish eyes, and a beauty mark located below her mouth, on the left side of her face. Her attire consists of a dark green blouse with a tie around the collar, paired with a long matching skirt and simple shoes. Over this, she sports a crimson-colored cape, with a wide collar decorated by massive Dragon horn-like decorations protruding outwards, and edges adorned by white, arch-like motifs.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 23 Personality Porlyusica is usually portrayed as a calm, collected and responsible woman. She is withdrawn and reclusive because she doesn't like humans, looking down on them as "a race of simpletons who see fighting as the only way to accomplish things", suggesting a misanthropic nature,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 65, Page 12 despite her being a human herself. This hate of hers leads to Porlyusica often acting in a comedic way, chasing after the humans who remain too long around her with a broom, and getting overly upset when they do something without having received her permission.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 51, Page 4Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 65, Pages 4-5 History Porlyusica was born in Edolas, but was somehow sent to Earth Land by accident decades ago. She was helped by Makarov Dreyar and became fascinated with Earth Land, so much so that she denied every chance she had to return to her home world.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 260, Pages 7-8 She became and remained a member of Fairy Tail for a time, forming a team alongside Makarov, Yajima, Goldmine, Bob, and Rob. However, she eventually left the guild and adopted a hermit lifestyle in the forest outside Magnolia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 51, Page 2 One time, Makarov, who had become the master of Fairy Tail, brought a new member of his guild, Erza Scarlet, to Porlyusica so that she could replace Erza's right eye, which she had lost in the Tower of Heaven, with an artificial one. That time, Porlyusica also learned that Rob was the one who taught Erza about Fairy Tail, and that he had died. Her treatment on Erza was successful for the most part, though she noticed that something was wrong after seeing that Erza could only cry out of her real eye. However, Erza laughed it off, saying she had already shed half of her tears anyway.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 100, Page 2Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 100, Pages 7-9 Sometime during her dwelling in Earth Land, she was contacted by Grandeeney, the Sky Dragon and her counterpart in Earth Land. Having been separated from her foster daughter Wendy Marvell, who was raised to become a Dragon Slayer, Grandeeney gave Porlyusica some Sky Dragon Slayer spells that she was unable to teach Wendy. Porlyusica promised her counterpart to give the instructions to the young Dragon Slayer if she ever met her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 260, Pages 8-10 Synopsis Phantom Lord arc Makarov leads an attack against Fairy Tail's rival guild Phantom Lord, but is drained of his Magic Power by an attack from Aria, one of Phantom Lord's Element 4, in the process. Fairy Tail members Alzack Connell and Bisca Mulan bring their Master to Porlyusica's house for treatment. Much to their surprise, she scolds and even slaps the unconscious Makarov for foolishly rushing into battle without considering his own physical condition. She notes that the cause of Makarov's injury was the use of Airspace Magic, and that because his Magic Power has seemingly dissipated into thin air before anyone could gather it, his recovery will take a long time. By this time, Alzack and Bisca long overstay their welcome, and Porlyusica chases them out of her house in a comical fashion.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 51, Pages 2-4 To her surprise, Makarov recovers much sooner than she expected.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 59, Page 20 With his Magic Power fully restored, Makarov returns to aid his guild in their battle by fighting Jose Porla, Phantom Lord's Master. Porlyusica senses the Masters' battle from afar, which causes the entire environment around her to tremble as if it is afraid of their massive power and sends her flying into another fit of comical rage. She is suddenly visited by Mystogan, who is recognized by her as the one who had gathered Makarov's Magic Power and hastened his recovery.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 65, Pages 2-3 Despite her disapproval of the war between guilds, she points out that Mystogan should be fighting alongside his comrades. She is once again stunned into silence when Mystogan litters her yard with Phantom Lord Flags, indicating that he has defeated every subdivision of the guild on his own. Though impressed by Fairy Tail's strength, she remains worried that this would bring harm to themselves, to which Mystogan responds by telling her his own hopes that it will lead to a brighter future. Battle of Fairy Tail arc During the "Battle of Fairy Tail", while the whole Magnolia Town is being held in check by Laxus Dreyar's Thunder Palace spell, Porlyusica appears in Fairy Tail's building, surprising Levy McGarden, who is asked by her where Makarov is. Levy leads her to the injured and unconscious Master, and Porlyusica claims that she is aware of the current situation. After staring at the old man for some time, she demands from Levy to bring Laxus there, much to her surprise. She states that Laxus is playing the fool unaware of his grandfather's critical condition. As Levy, visibly shaken, asks what the healer means, Porlyusica, with tears in her eyes, repeats her request one last time, stating that Makarov doesn't have much time left.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 119, Pages 3-6 After Laxus is defeated by Natsu Dragneel and the city is saved, Porlyusica is seen leaving, but overhears some of the citizens wondering whether Laxus will succeed Makarov as Fairy Tail's Guild Master, but she remains silent. In the Guild's building, Erza Scarlet announces to the others that, thanks to Porlyusica's intervention, Makarov's life isn't at risk anymore.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 127, Pages 3-4 Grand Magic Games arc Porlyusica receives a visit from Natsu, Wendy, Lucy, and Gray, who ask for medicine that would help them increase their Magic Power. Naturally, she tells them to go home and drives them away from her house.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 259, Pages 9-11 However, Porlyusica quickly has a change of heart after Wendy recognizes the similarities she has with Grandeeney. She follows the Mages and reveals to them that she is the Grandeeney of Edolas. She also denies having known the Edolas counterparts of Igneel and Metalicana after Natsu asks her if she ever met them. As she promised the Sky Dragon, she gives Wendy the instructions for the two spells the Dragon hadn't been able to teach her, and walks away smiling after Wendy thanks her, calling her Grandeeney.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 260, Pages 5-10 During the Grand Magic Games, Porlyusica comes to Domus Flau's emergency room to treat Wendy, where she concludes that Magic Power Deficiency is the cause of her condition.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Page 4 She later says that the event lasts for seven days and that she may be able to cure Wendy before the main event. Wendy thanks her and calls her Grandeeney, but she tells her not to call her that.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Page 6-7 As Wendy and Carla's condition is improving, Carla suddenly awakens from a disturbing vision.Fairy Tail manga: Chapter 274, Page 20 Porlyusica asks Carla to describe her premonition and is told by the Exceed that she saw a white knight, an enormous amount of Magic Power, and Lucy singing a song as the Mercurius collapses.Fairy Tail manga: Chapter 275, Pages 19-21 The next day of the Magic Games, in which the Chariot takes place, Porlyusica finds herself tending to Natsu who was sick throughout the event. Later on, Lucy visits the infirmary to check up on her fellow guild mates.Fairy Tail manga: Chapter 277, Pages 2-3 After she leaves, Porlyusica asks Carla if she will continue to keep silent about her premonition. Carla says that Lucy wouldn't believe her either way but Porylusica argues, saying that no one will if she doesn't believe in it herself.Fairy Tail manga: Chapter 277, Page 3 Later that same day, Porlyusica, Wendy, and Carla are kidnapped by a group of men on the orders of Arcadios. Luckily for them, Natsu awakens in the sick bay and follows the group, intercepting and defeating them, rescuing the three in the process.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 278, Pages 2-8 When the men are later interrogated, they claim that they were ordered to "get the girl in the sick bay", and Porlyusica and Carla together figure out that the men's real target was meant to be Lucy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 278, Page 26 Despite the attempted kidnapping, Porlyusica returns to the sick bay to continue healing Elfman, who was injured in his fight against Bacchus. This time however, the Thunder God Tribe arrives to guard the room in order to prevent a similar incident from occurring.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 278, Page 3 On the third day of the Grand Magic Games, Wendy is called forward to represent Team Fairy Tail A in a battle against Team Lamia Scale's Sherria Blendy. As Wendy fights, Porlyusica watches from the sidelines, and when Wendy unleashes Shattering Light: Sky Drill against her opponent, Porlyusica appears shocked that Wendy learned how to perform the technique so quickly.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 288, Page 13 Porlyusica keeps watching the battle until it reaches its conclusion, with each team earning five points.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 289, Pages 5-12 After the 4th day's event, Naval Battle, Porlyusica looks at a heavily injured Lucy after the latter is sent to rest in the sick bay following her recent ordeal.Fairy Tail Manga Chapter 292, Page 6 Upon the announcement that Teams Fairy Tail A and Fairy Tail B are to be combined, Porlyusica advises the Mages to wisely choose their members as she believes there will be a battle between all five members of each team by the 5th day.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, Page 10 During the final tag battle of the fourth day, Natsu and Gajeel fight Rogue and Sting, and Porlyusica watches from the sickbay with the injured members.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 295, Page 5 When Sting begins to unleash some of his strongest attacks in Dragon Force, Porlyusica questions the Dragon Slayer's element, wondering if it is "holiness".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 295, Page 16 On the last day, Porlyusica indifferently watches as Team Fairy Tail enters the arena.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 303, Page 19 When Fairy Tail returns victorious back to Magnolia Town after coming first in the Grand Magic Games, Porlyusica proudly watches as the Fairy Tail members lift their trophy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 340, Page 7 Tartaros arc Porlyusica is called to the Fairy Tail Guild when Laxus, Yajima and the Thunder God Tribe are all attacked by Tempesta of Tartaros. She reports to the worried members of Fairy Tail that the group have been severely damaged by the Magic Barrier Particles that Tempesta hit them with, the Magic being a strong poison that can easily cause death. Whilst none of the members seem to be at risk of such a fate, Laxus in particular is incredibly harmed, and Porlyusica relates that she is unsure if they will recover completely.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 358, Pages 18-19 After Loke appears and helps the Fairy Tail Mages track down the former Council members, Porlyusica says that they should split into teams and locate and protect those members against Tartaros. She also encourages the Mages to gather intel about Tartaros as well as the other former Council members' location, and to take a blood sample to help the recovery of their comrades, should they run into Tempesta again.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 359, Page 12 After Tartaros plants a lacrima bomb inside Fairy Tail where Porlyusica tends to the injured, Cana is forced to transport her and the Fairy Tail members on Cube, where Porlyusica treats the injured while being protected by the Fairy Tail Mages, who try to hold off Tartaros.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 372, Page 17 After Erza enters the battle and creates a massive hole within Cube, Porlyusica watches as several Mages enter Cube via the hole, reminding them to bring back a blood sample of the Demon who uses Magical Barrier Particles.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 373, Page 10 Porlyusica ominously looks toward the sky, when she hears a loud sound in the distance.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 399, Page 16 Later, when the Dragons finally appear to destroy the Face threat and reunite with the Dragon Slayers, Porlyusica sadly smiles, as she watches Grandeeney bid Wendy farewell and ascend to the sky.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 415, Page 15 Magic & Abilities Master Medical Specialist: Porlyusica is a specialist when it comes to healing, especially wounds caused by Magic. She seems to do so by employing special medicines, which she extracts from herbs. Through her medical knowledge and skills, she was capable of saving Makarov's life on two different instances when he was on the verge of death.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 127, Page 4 *'Magic Power-restoring Medicine': One of Porlyusica's Magic solutions, it was made to restore Makarov's powers after they were dispersed by Aria's Metsu spell. *'Artificial Eye': Especially prepared for Erza, an artificial eye which replaced the one she lost during her time as a slave in the Tower of Heaven. Being a Magical object, it can be used to partially absorb the brunt of some static Magical attacks, such as the petrification caused by Evergreen's Stone Eyes, and to negate visual illusions, such as those created by Midnight's Reflector Magic. Equipment Broom: Porlyusica was shown using a simple broom when comedically chasing after Alzack and Bisca and beating up some of her boxes of apples, angered by Makarov going to battle after she had finished treating him. Quotes *(To Alzack Connell and Bisca Mulan) "What are you are still doing here?! Go home already! I hate humans!" Battles & Events *Behind the Scenes: Mystogan and Porlyusica *Failed Kidnapping at the Grand Magic Games References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Counterpart Category:Edolas Category:Needs Help Category:Former member of Fairy Tail